quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience
Experience (EXP) is required to level up and evolve spirits. Experience requirements are similar but not the same for all Spirits. The max level of a spirit depends on its rank. Spirit EXP Calculator To gain experience, you must spend spirits (materials) to enhance other spirits (base). Here are some tips: *Materials of the same element give 25% more EXP than of the different element. *The higher the DC, rank, and level of the material, the more EXP it gives. *No EXP is given for half levels. Don't waste by using up a spirit when it is close to leveling up! *Don't use your materials when their level are 1. Combine them to take advantage of stacking bonuses. *Try to enhance a spirit with as much as EXP you can at once, or as much as the EXP it needs to reach max level. The gold required to perform enhancement increases as the base spirit's level is higher. Thus, it's more cost efficient to raise a spirit's level as much as possible in a single enhancement. Stacking You can take advantage of 'stacking bonuses' in the game by leveling up your materials before using them to enhance the base. For example, feeding one aqua slime to another would result in one Level (LV) 3 aqua slime. Feed that to another LV 1 aqua slime, and the new one will grow to level 6. Repeat once more and you have a LV 10 aqua slime. Feed this to a water base, and it grants 150 EXP rather than the 60 that you'd receive by feeding the four aqua slimes separately. As a bonus, it's much less expensive to feed spirits this way. 'Maximizing Stacking - Spirits' Deck Cost' Not all MAX LV Rank C (or any rank) spirits are created equal. You will actually receive different amounts of EXP based on the spirit's Deck Cost. Let's look at the above example again. In the above example, we used 4 Aqua Slime cards like so: # LV 1 Aqua Slime -> LV 1 Aqua Slime = LV 3 Aqua Slime # LV 3 Aqua Slime -> LV 1 Aqua Slime = LV 6 Aqua Slime # LV 6 Aqua Slime -> LV 1 Aqua Slime = LV 10 Aqua Slime (MAX LV) This is worth 150 EXP if we feed the LV 10 Aqua Slime (3 Deck Cost) to a water base spirit. But what if we did this instead? # LV 1 Aqua Slime -> LV 1 Aqua Slime = LV 3 Aqua Slime # LV 3 Aqua Slime -> LV 1 Aqua Slime = LV 6 Aqua Slime # LV 6 Aqua Slime -> LV 1 Aqua Hand = LV 10 Aqua Hand (MAX LV) The LV 10 Aqua Hand (5 Deck Cost) is actually worth 250 EXP to a water spirit! Even though they are both Rank C spirits, they give different amounts of EXP. These are the results based on some testing: * Max LV 10 Rank C (3 Deck Cost) = 150 EXP for same element * Max LV 10 Rank C (4 Deck Cost) = 200 EXP for same element * Max LV 10 Rank C (5 Deck Cost) = 250 EXP for same element Stacking is a way to take advantage of the way EXP works in the game. The EXP required to level up is logarithmic with level. The EXP a material gives is linear with level. This means that for low levels you get more EXP than what you give into the spirit. Warning: As the level increases, you start losing the bonus until you get less than you give! ' ' Optimal Levels (Maximum bonus) *Rank C: Level 10 (MAX LV) *Rank C+: Level 10 to 12 *Rank B: Level 11 to 14 *Rank B+: Level 12 to 14 *Rank A: Level 14 to 15 *Rank A+: Level 15 to 16 *Rank S: Level 17 to 19 Experience for Leveling The following table gives the total experience required for a spirit to reach the given level from level 1 for each rank. Cost to Enhance Formula for gold cost: Gold Cost = (30 + Deck~Cost) * Rank~factor * Current~level For example, an A rank spirit with 29 Deck Cost at level 16 would cost (30+29)*3*16=2832 per material to enhance. Category:Gameplay